


Love Me Tender

by CharStefani



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, More Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: Gwen makes Blake dinner, and they find themselves lost with a record player and some Elvis.





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoelectric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/gifts).



> Hello guys, It's been a hot minute since I wrote. Honestly I know this is not an excuse but I've been having a rough time and haven't had enough time to write. 
> 
> I would like to gift this piece to xoelectric for inspiring me with her stories and wanting to write. So If you are not familiar with her work I suggest you go do it, because she is a great writer. 
> 
> PS. DISCLAMER. This is my first fic with smut/sexual content and if you are sensitive to the subject or don't prefer it I suggest to skip this fic. 
> 
> PPS. As you could tell with the title, I suggest listening to 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis.

Blake stands in front of the tall body mirror in his room. He adjusts the collar of a dark blue flannel that Gwen had picked out, because to her it brought out his eyes. They have been dating for a couple of months now and have been taking things slow, due to the recent divorces and now there are three little boys invovled they would not want to rush things. Once he is satisfied with everything, he took his phone off it's charge and grabbed his keys. 

-

Fifteen mintues away, Gwen was preparing their dinner. She was making a simple Spaghetti for the two of them, Gavin had the boys for the week and all though it's still hard to let them go and split her time with them, she is glad that she will get some time with Blake without the boys wanting to climb him like a jungle gym. 

Once she hears the doorbell, she took off her apron and set it on the counter, she walked through the living room and to the front door, and flung it open. "Blakeey," she squealed as she flew her arms around his neck and pulling him into her. 

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Blake says trying to balance a bottle of wine in his hands. 

"Great now that you are here, come in .... I hope you like spaghetti, I didn't know what to make and I fig...."  
Blake interrupts her by placing his index finger over her soft pink lips, followed by a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love spaghetti, anything you make I'm sure is delicious." Blake replies instantly calming her down. 

Gwen places a kiss on his cheek and shuts the front door, she grabs his hand and leads him to the kitchen where the table is set up with her fancy china and two wine glasses set next to the plates. She walked over and lit the two stick candles to illuminate the dining area. 

"This is so beautiful Gwen, I could see how much thought you put into all of this. Thank you," Blake said rubbing her shoulders. 

Gwen's eyes instantly watered at his sweet words, she leaned into his chest and sighed and thanked god silently for bringing him into her life. "You're so sweet cowboy, are you ready to eat?" She asks going to the stove to retireve the pot. 

"Yes Ma'am, I'll pour the wine." Blake says reaching for the corkscrew in a drawer to pop the cork open. 

Once they get settled, they sit down and Gwen watches Blake take his first bite. She keeps her eyes on him waiting for his approval. "This is probably the best spaghetti I ever had, did you make your own sauce?" Blake asked. 

"Yeah, I used my great grandmother's recipie. I'm glad you like it." Gwen says with a beaming smile. 

The dinner was spent in silence, a few glances smiles and smooches in the excuse of using each other for their own personal 'napkins'.

-

After dinner and the dishes cleaned, The two lovebirds find themseleves in Gwen's media room/Studio, in the room is her grand piano. a few other instruments a sound check board a small inclosed area with microphones inside. In the corner is an vintage record player with all of her records neatly organized on a shelf next to it. 

"You're an Elvis fan?" Blake asked reaching for her Elvis record. 

"I love Elvis, I used to listen to it all the time before...before Gavin got tired of it.. to be honest I haven't listened to it since." Gwen said shyly. 

"Well Elvis was a pretty rad guy, how about we listen to it." Blake said trying to copy her OC lingo. 

Gwne giggled and and watched him took the record out, he placed it gently into the record player and soon Elvis's voice filled the room. "Wanna dance?" Blake asked reaching for her hand. Gwen nodded with excitment and took his hand, they swayed in sync with the music. Gwen sighed and and rested her head onto his chest, making him bring her closer.  
After a few tracks, Gwen squealed as 'Love me Tender' came on. "This one is my absolute favorite," Gwen said escaping Blake's arms to turn it up louder. She cozied up back to Blake and they continued to sway with the music. 

'Love me tender  
Love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so'

Blake looks down when he heres Gwen singing the lyrics softly, he kiss the top of her head and she looks up at him, her choclate brown eyes meeting his baby blues. She sings the next verse. 

'Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin' I love you  
And I always will'

Blake leans in and captures her lips onto his, his hands starts to roam her body. "Hmm, Blake.." Gwen moans as his lips travels to her collarbone. Gwen's tangles her hands in Blake's curls and presses her body into him, wrapping one leg around him. Blake picks her up and wraps both legs around his waist.

'Love me tender  
Love me long  
Take me to your heart  
For it's there that I belong  
And we'll never part'

The only sound now was coming from the record player, as Blake walks Gwen towards the piano and lays her on top of it, careful not to damage it. His lips still kissing her neck. "Blake...I want you please," Gwen manages to say in between her heavy breathing.  
Blake stops and takes in Gwen, she is panting and her face is flushed, she looks up confused on why he stopped. 

"Are you sure baby girl?" Blake asks, not wanting to rush into it. Gwen smiles gratefully when he ask first to make sure she was okay, she brings his ear to whisper the upcoming lyrics. 

'Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin' I love you  
And I always will'

Gwen sighed when she feels him un-buttoning her blouse, once its unbuttoned he opens it revealing she had no bra on. "Hmmm...No bra, makes it eaiser to love these," Blake says squeezing her breasts. Gwen lets out a loud moan, "You enjoing this sunshine?" Blake asks. 

Gwen nods "I want more...God I need more," She whispers as she unbuttons his flannel tossing it on the floor. Her hands instantly go up and down his broad chest. her fingers slightly pulling his chest hair making him groan. 

'Love me tender  
Love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
Till the end of time'

Once all of thier clothes are discarded and thrown aimlessly across the studio, Only Gwen's black laced panties left. Blake looks down at her, she is absolutely beautiful and his heart breaks when he feels her starting to overthink, her body tenses and she begins to hide by wrapping her arms around herelf. 

"Hey don't do that, you are breathtaking." Blake says. 

"I carried three kids, I'm not like i used to." Gwen whispers. 

"Do you want to stop?" 

"God No..Please..I want to keep going," Gwen begs. 

"Then Don't hide, you don't have to hide anymore. You are goregeous in everyway." Blake says. 

Gwen nods and unwraps her arms away from her and wraps them around Blake. He continues his kisses he goes on each breasts, between them and goes down to her stomach and finally reaches her hot, sticky and soaking wet center he removes her panties. "Everything about you is perfect, and I'll never stop saying that," Blake whispers as he begins to lick her. 

"Blake.." Gwen moans. "I want more," She says after.

Gwen jolts up when she feels two of his fingers go inside of her, she lets her fingers scrape his back, drawing spots of blood to his skin. "Blake..I"m...fuck," She screams as she feels a third finger entering her. "Come for me darling, I want to taste you.," Gwen feels her walls tighten around his fingers and she moans loudly when she feels herself emptying her contents onto his fingers. He whips them from her and starts to lick them one by one. She tries to catch her breath when Blake slowly starts to enter her. 

'Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin' I love you  
And I always will'

The song and the record ends, but Gwen and Blake keep going totally forgetting about the music. "Blaaake," Gwen screams arching her back as he goes in deeper and harder. "Are you close baby?" Blake asks in between his groans and heavy breathing, Gwen nods and whimpers as he feels her walls tightning around him, she pulls him on top of her,and bites his shoulder when she starts to feel her orgasm rising. After three more thrusts she feels Blake's hot seed entering her and a few seconds later she spills onto him. Gwen flings her head back and moans loudly, as she rides out her orgasm. 

-

Gwen and Blake peel their sweaty bodies off of the piano, the black piano now having white sticky resadue. they walk each other to Gwen's bedroom and they fall onto the bed and snuggling against each other, still are both trying to catch their breaths.  
Blake lets out a content sigh, when her feels Gwen go limp. He looks down and sees her naked self cuddled into him falling asleep. He brings the covers to her and kiss her cheek and whispering in her ear. 

'Love me tender  
Love me true  
All my dreams fulfilled  
For my darlin' I love you  
And I always will'  


**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think??
> 
> I hope you all liked it for the most part. Like I said this was my first fic with smut/sexual content and I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Do I need to improve on things? let me know because I really want to write good stories for you guys and don't want to disappoint. 
> 
> xoelectric I hope you like it. It may not be as good or even close to good as your stories. I'm working on it.


End file.
